Ancient Egypt
|release = 35 levels⋅ First released on August 9, 2013 |zombies = }} :For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Online, see Ancient Egypt (PvZO). :For the version in Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version), see Ancient Egypt (Chinese version). :For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, see Ancient Egypt (PvZ: AS). |Zombies= |Unlock=After beating Player's House - Day 4 |before=<< |after=>>}} Ancient Egypt is the first world in Plants vs. Zombies 2. The player's real journey starts here and the world itself is home to a variety of mummy zombies. There are 35 levels in this world, 7 plants to be obtained and 15 zombies to fight against. Ancient Egypt does not have a game description on when the event took place in the timeline, unlike the other ten worlds. It is assumed that it is approximately between 3100 BC to 332 BC. However, when Penny and Crazy Dave arrived, Penny said that Crazy Dave should wait 4500 years for his taco, which he ate in 2013. Therefore, they have arrived around 2495 BC, well into the start of the Fifth Dynasty of Egypt (2494 to 2345 BC). In this world, the lawn functions exactly as it normally would on a daytime level from the original Plants vs. Zombies. The main difference here is that tombstones spawn in at the start of the levels (just like night levels from Plants vs. Zombies, except that it is considered daytime with sun dropping from the sky). Order of events After Day 4 of the tutorial, the player meets Crazy Dave along with Penny and "accidentally" travels to Ancient Egypt. After beating Day 1, the player unlocks the Map of Space-Time-Ness. In Day 2, the player unlocks the Cabbage-pult and gets introduced to using Plant Food. The player unlocks the Bloomerang after Day 3. When the player beats Day 4, the player unlocks the Power Ups (which is explained in Day 5 along with the ability to play Piñata Party levels). After Day 7, the player receives a note from the zombies, showing zombies with a brain with a fork and a knife above it. A note from Dr. Zomboss is shown when the player accesses Day 8, and a World Key is awarded upon victory. Dr. Zomboss writes another note on the Day 25, saying he thinks the meat in Crazy Dave's taco contained brain attempting to create suspicion between him and Penny. Suddenly the ground tears apart, and Dr. Zomboss appears in his creation: The Zombot Sphinx-inator to challenge the player to the first boss battle in the game. He scribbles yet another note in defeat before he retreats by activating a switch to dematerialize presumably to travel into another era of time to cause trouble. In a sense, Penny and Crazy Dave are traveling to get back to the current time, but it also feels like they are giving chase to try and stop the evil doctor. Along the way, he will thicken the plot by making the player question if it is really the zombies that are evil or the ones who he or she had been traveling through time with all along. Levels Difficulty Hence being the first world of the game, the first 25 levels are not difficult, despite being somewhat easy. However, due to a update that added new severe levels , Ancient Egypt is now more difficult, although the first 25 are quite easy. *Easiest level: Ancient Egypt - Day 1 or Ancient Egypt - Day 5 *Hardest level:[[Ancient Egypt - Day 32| Ancient Egypt - Day 32]]' or Ancient Egypt - Day 34' Main levels *Prizes that are not money bags are unlocked only first time. **No lawn mowers present. Brain Busters Ancient Egypt contains all sorts of Brain Busters that have been incorporated into its level structure. Special Delivery Special Delivery is a conveyor-belt level for Ancient Egypt. During this level, the player is forced to used all the plants that are in the conveyor-belt to pass the level. Unlike its previous levels, this one is a special (lined) level. Save Our Seeds In this Brain Buster, the player is forced to survive waves of zombies while protecting the endangered Sunflowers. Otherwise, they will fail the level. In the early versions of this Brain Buster, the player can dig the endangered plant but now in the most recent versions, digging is omitted in order to prevent immediate defeat. Locked and Loaded Locked and Loaded restricts the player to plants that are given within the level. They are only required to use the plants given to them in order to win the level. Even if certain plants given in the level have yet to be unlocked, the player still has the ability to use that plant within the level itself. This can serve as a demo for that plant if that ever manages to happen. Mummy Memory Mummy Memory is Ancient Egypt's exclusive Brain Buster. In this Brain Buster, the player will tap two ceramic signs to reveal the symbols. If the player manages to get the two matching symbols (e.g. two skulls), the zombie will immediately die. However, if they pick different ceramic signs with different symbol appearing (e.g. a skull and a lucky clover), the sign will flip again. As of the 6.7 update, all 3 levels of this Brain Buster are no longer available. Last Stand Last Stand makes a return from the previous game. Just like its previous incarnation, the player has to plan their defense to stop hordes of zombies from barreling towards the house. However, unlike in Plants vs. Zombies, the player has to survive one flag only with extreme numbers of Zombies storming the player's lawn and most likely will attack violently with Sandstorms, as opposed to 5-10 flags. The player is provided with a great amount of sun and Plant Food as there are no zombies that will carry a Plant Food in order to aid the player from winning. Sun producing plants are not allowed in this brain buster. If the player is very creative enough to formulate his or her own plan, the player can win without the aid of Plant Food. Egyptian Challenge Pack The Egyptian Challenge Pack is a set of Vasebreaker levels in Ancient Egypt that is available only after completing the Vasebreaker Intro. Once completed, the Butter Zombie Power Up will be unlocked. Egyptian Challenge has three levels: Pyramid of Doom The Pyramid of Doom is the Endless Zone of Ancient Egypt. The player can unlock the Endless Zone after beating the twelfth day of this world. The player can practice and hone their skills in surviving level after level of endless zombies. As the player progresses throughout the higher levels, up to 80% of the lawn will be occupied with tombstones, making it very difficult for the player to put plants on the lawn. Additionally, the zombies will continue to get more dense and challenging as the Endless Zone progresses, meaning the player could face high concentrations of Gargantuars in higher levels. Zombot Sphinx-inator The Zombot Sphinx-inator is Ancient Egypt's boss in both boss levels in Ancient Egypt. It can summon any Ancient Egypt zombie except Ra Zombie, Flag Mummy Zombie, Egypt Rally Zombie and Camel Zombies. It also has a charge attack that kills any plant and zombie in two adjacent rows, but can be stopped with plants that have been given Plant Food. Finally, it has a missile attack which kills any plant in the tile it targets (unless it is currently using its Plant Food powerup) and summons two tombstones (or four in Ancient Egypt - Day 35). The player is given its plants through a conveyor-belt. Gallery AE WM.png|Ancient Egypt in the world map selection screen AE travel log.png|The background for Travel Log quests in Ancient Egypt ancientegyptmap - Copy.png|New map of Ancient Egypt AncientEgyptMap.jpg|Old area map PvZ2 Egypt01.jpg|Ancient Egypt's lawn Ancient Egypt Lawnmower.png|Ancient Egypt lawn mower Troll.jpeg|Ancient Egypt gameplay Ancient Egypt Note.png|The note from Day 7 ZombieZone.PNG|Zombies trapped in a tile that sometimes floats across the map, referencing the Phantom Zone from Superman Swirly.PNG|Small dust devils that sometimes occur on the map, on the same piece of land that the tile with zombies trapped in it floats next to Egyptboss.png|Day 25 - locked, unlocked and beaten (pre 5.5.1) Ancient Egypt World Map Icon.png|HD Ancient Egypt world icon Ancient Egypt with Difficulty.jpg|Ancient Egypt with world difficulty. Note the Jalapeños on the difficulty of the world. EgyptGargStatue.png|Statue indicating Gargantuar level IMG_0508.PNG|A message that pops up indicating that later levels in Ancient Egypt are extra difficult. Completing Ancient Egypt after beating level 35.png|Completing Ancient Egypt ATLASES_WORLDMAP_EGYPT_1536_00_PTX.png|Ancient Egypt map sprites Music Plants Vs. Zombies 2 Music - Ancient Egypt ☿ HD ☿|Stage music Plants Vs. Zombies 2 Music - Ancient Egypt Demonstration Mini-Game ☿ HD ☿|Brainiac Maniac Plants Vs. Zombies 2 Music - Ancient Egypt Ultimate Battle ☿ HD ☿|Ultimate Battle Walkthrough :See Ancient Egypt/Walkthrough. Trivia *A parody of Superman can be seen on the map near the dip that Day 16 and Day 17 are in. Three zombies trapped in square glass can sometimes be seen floating past the big piece of land in that area, being a reference to the Phantom Zone. **Also, on that same piece of land, small dust devils can sometimes occur. *The lawn is filled with Ra Zombie and Tomb Raiser Zombie (Anubis) statues. *It is the world with the most zombies, with 15, after a recent update. *On the player's house, there are some hieroglyphics representing a Sunflower producing a sun, a zombie walking, a Potato Mine, a Wall-nut, a lawn mower, a zombie's head, and a Potion Bottle. *Ancient Egypt, Pirate Seas, Wild West, and Modern Day are the only worlds that did not change their positions on the world map after 5.3.1 update. *All Ancient Egypt plants reappear in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. *Ancient Egypt and Modern Day are the first worlds to get more levels on the 5.8.1 update. *It, Wild West, and Far Future are the only worlds that the player can earn seven plants. *It is the first world to be set in a specific country (Egypt), the second one is Wild West. What's your favorite plant in Ancient Egypt? Bloomerang Cabbage-pult Iceberg Lettuce Grave Buster Twin Sunflower Bonk Choy Repeater ru:Древний Египет Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 areas Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars areas Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Use Your Brainz EDU areas